cereal_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
KimJongUninstall
Basic Information KimJongUninstall is a high priority member of The Cereal Club. He joined the server on July 6, 2016. When playing games, people will call him Kim for short, since his name is fairly long. Games Favorite games of this user include: * Team Fortress 2 * Counter Strike: Global Offensive * DRAGON BALL FighterZ * Tabletop Simulator * A Hat in Time * Fallout New Vegas * Minecraft * Sid Meier's Civilization V Note: these games are in no particular order Team Fortress 2 Team Fortress 2 is one of Kim's most played games, with over 500 hours accumulated. He frequently spends money on cosmetic cases, because he genuinely likes every cosmetic, has the money to spend, and is a spiteful person :^). He really wants to play Mann Vs. Machine so he can finally finish his tour and get killstreak kits. He usually plays Pyro, but can be seen occasionally playing Heavy, Medic, and Engineer. Once in a blue moon he will be seen playing Sniper, and playing terrible. Counter Strike: Global Offensive CS:GO is another one of Kim's most played games. He is absolute trash at the game, barely managing to sustain Silver Master Elite. It was once believed that he reached Gold Nova I, but was Immediately demoted for being garbage. Will he ever reach Gold Nova again? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z. Fallout: New Vegas Play the guitar, play it again, my Johnny. Maybe you're cold but you're so warm inside. I was always a fool for my Johnny. For the one they call Johnny Guitar. Play it again, Johnny Guitar. Sid Meier's Civilization V Kim has nearly 80 hours in this game, yet has only played 5 games. He is also known for wanting to play at ungodly hours of the morning. Collin, Zach. Please. I just wanna have fun with my friends. Minecraft Collin please play vanilla with me its really not as boring as you think it is. Just have a bit of creativity unlike Zach. A Hat in Time This cute-as-heck platformer is heckin' amazing. Everyone should go play it. Even has bonus levels that look ripped straight from Super Mario Sunshine. Good Game, Great Game, the BEST Game. Tabletop Simulator pretty self explanatory. DRAGON BALL FighterZ The only real Fighting game i've played aside from Skullgirls. Notable Accomplishments KimJongUninstall is known for many memes/shitposts. Both creating memes, as well as being the punchline, usually the latter. Fucking shit.png|The most expensive joke in the server. Trash Goblin.png|One of Kim's old Halloween costumes. Initial Lazy Town.png|An old soundcloud meme back when Lazy Town was relevant. Swords.png|Grapes made this. Its origin is unknown. AustinJoke.PNG|This joke fucking sucked. BadJoke.PNG|This one sucked a little less. Dumb asshole.png|Kim is a dumb asshole Me vs you.jpg|this meme was funny for like, a week. Vitas meme.png|7th Element - Vitas Flash of Inspiration Kim was one of the 6 members to take part in the most expensive joke that has ever graced the server. The Flash of Inspiration is an Assassin Grade Cosmetic Item in Team Fortress 2. Kim along with 5 others all purchased the hat (approx. $4) and gifted a 6th to Jim for the haha funny memes. More information here. Bad Joke Emote This emote is actually a combination of 16 different emoji. The 16 emoji were a portion of VSauce's Avatar. They were notated :badjoke1:, :badjoke2:, :badjoke3:, etc. Due to the sheer amount of emoji required to display this garbage joke, it has since been removed. Austin Joke Emote Similar to Bad Joke Emote, This was a combination of 16 different images, each one a portion of Kim's actual face. The original image was of Kim with his girlfriend, but was cropped down to just his face for convenience. Personally, this was a C Tier meme. As with Bad Joke, this was also removed for being such a garbage meme. Swords, in my Japan I honestly can't remember how this meme was created, but I must have said some stupid bullshit. Something about swords, and Japan. Who knows man, Grapes was the one to create this meme, ask him. The image of my face comes from an old Avatar Kim used when he first joined Discord. Lazy Town vs. Initial D Back when We Were Number One was a relevant meme, Kim thought it would be a good idea to mash the hit song with Déjà vu from Initial D. Squid was the one to actually put in the effort to create this shitty meme. Took him over an hour to figure out how to pan each song from one ear to another, mimicking the "multi track listening meme". Despite being created by Squid, Kim was the one to upload it to Soundcloud, A link to the song can be found here. Trash Goblin Kim uploaded an image of one of his Halloween costumes to the chat, and Jim went and shitposted aggressively. Kim's costume was a literal trashcan, quite fitting for such a garbage person :^). ''Official Cereal Club Tier List'' A while back, The_Swan gave Kim the brilliant idea of taking the most active members of the server, and rating them in a tier list, similar to Super Smash Brothers, or other fighting games. You can find the page detailing the Tier List here. Induction to The Cereal Club On July 6th, 2016, Grapes invited Kim into the server. After being bullied, he immediately left. Only after much begging from both Grapes and a few other members, he agreed to return to the server. After getting to know the main members, he quickly became integrated into the Club. 'Other Avatars' Me avatar4.png|Kim's current Avatar. Me avatar2.png|This image is taken from a trailer for the live action Diamond is Unbreakable movie. Me avatar5.gif|Kim bought Discord Nitro. Me1.PNG|the O G avatar when Kim first joined the server. Me avatar 3.png|Shitpost Avatar Trivia * KimJongUninstall's real name is Austin * In the Official Cereal Club Tier List, he is A Tier * He fucking hates Jacob's guts because he is literally the worst person that has ever been in the server. * Previous aliases include mrepic13, and uh, yeah. Category:Discord User Category:Memer